


After Party - Unexpected

by JustLyra



Series: 2012 GPDA Christmas Party [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened for Heikki and Jerome after the party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party - Unexpected

If Heikki had thought that Jérôme look obscene in the kitchen before then it was nothing compared to what they both looked like now. Standing in the elevator, behaving because they were not alone, he had the chance to observe the man stood opposite him. Jérôme’s shirt had long since given up being tucked in. His belt was ruffled in a way that made clear someone had had designs on opening it in the cab. His hair dishevelled and pointing in various directions. His lips were swollen and red and a pinky-red mark peeking out above his collar had the tiniest hint of teeth marks. Mostly though his eyes were giving away his thoughts. Steely and full of desire they were locked on Heikki, looking him up and down constantly and were accompanied by a slight lick or nibble of his bottom lip as yet another dirty, filthy thought flooded through his mind. Normally being scrutinised so closely would make Heikki blush or cringe, but this, this observing just made him tingle and hard and wanting…

 

They’d barely got through the door when Heikki felt himself practically thrown against the wall. It was amazing how something that would normally have made him feel winded in a bad way and want to punch someone could be such a turn on. With Jérôme’s mouth clamped on his it felt like he’d been robbed of all of his own breath and he was pulling some of the other man’s into his lungs. There was nothing gentle about their kissing. It was hard, sometimes like Jérôme was trying to kiss through him, tongues were invading and poking rather than any gentle exploring and the scraping of his teeth over his lips didn’t feel like he was being claimed or owned, just kissed hard. Eventually the metallic, coppery taste of blood joined the mix and neither knew whose blood it was and neither cared.

Sinking his teeth into Heikki’s neck Jérôme was sure that when people talked about milky white skin this must be what they meant. Peeling Heikki’s shirt from his shoulders he was exposing more and more of the soft, creamy skin. Heikki could do nothing, but moan as Jérôme just focussed on one point on his neck. Switching between nipping, licking and biting over and over and over while his hands roamed the Finn’s body was sending endless changing sensations through him and each one of them was heading for his cock.

Leaving the rapidly purpling mark he blew lightly as he threw the material aside, watching as light goosebumps formed across the skin and when the cool air hit the rapidly hardening nipples a small groan escaped the Finn’s throat. Licking and nipping he followed a trail downwards until his tongue found one of the hard nubs. As he retook his nipping, licking, biting and blowing habit Heikki could do nothing, but wriggle and moan. His body was going to be wrecked by the time Jérôme was finished with him and he had no idea how he was going to explain away the bruises, but as Jérôme’s tongue started heading southwards he really didn’t give a shit.

Locking their eyes together Jérôme’s smile could only be described as devilish as he slowly, painfully slowly, unbuckled Heikki’s belt. There wasn’t really any need to pull it free from his trousers, but the whooshing noise followed by the clattering of the buckle as it hit the floor was always a fun soundtrack. Heikki was biting on his lip, looking nervous, but completely needy and it was a sight that Jérôme could happily look at every day as he slowly pulled down Heikki’s jeans and helped him step out of them. Chucking off his own shirt he raised a cheeky eyebrow when, after taking in the sight, Heikki’s tongue licked salaciously across his bottom lip. Standing back tall he pulled Heikki in for another bruising kiss, allowing the Finn the chance to run his hands across his naked torso.

Heikki was already hard, but when Jérôme nipped on his ear and stroked his hands up and down his sides while he whispered all of the things he was going to do he thought he was going to explode. The thought of Jérôme carrying out the action of licking him open started him trembling and the promise of him stretching and stroking him until he was ready for Jérôme to fuck him made him draw blood from his own lip. When he was guided to face the wall there was nothing he could do to object, not that he wanted to object, because he was so lost in Jérôme’s words and in Jérôme’s hands that he had lost the ability to think for himself.

For a glorious minute Jérôme was still. Heikki was leaning on the wall, supporting himself with his arms, and Jérôme was wrapped around him, breathing in his ear, fingers entwined with his and you couldn’t have fitted a sheet of paper between his chest and Heikki’s back. The two thin layers of material were all that separated Jérôme’s cock from truly resting in the Heikki’s cleft and Heikki’s feet were parted slightly due to Jérôme’s being between them, edging them out a little. Nothing could be heard in the room except for their breathing and the air no longer smelled of clinically clean hotel room, but of sweat and excitement and of sex, pure sex.

Painfully slowly Jérôme stroked his hands along Heikki’s arms and up to his shoulders. Continuing his trail with his mouth he kissed, lightly and teasingly, the back of Heikki’s neck. Following his spine down he kissed and nipped causing the Finn to arch into him with low moans as he blew cold air onto the damp skin. Dropping to his knees he teased the small of his back, tickling with his tongue and teasing with the occasion swipe under the waistband. Grabbing a couple of things from his jeans he shed his own boxers so that when his next actions began he didn’t have to stop for anything.

Heikki groaned and rested his forehead on the wall as the action of Jérôme slowly pulling down his boxers freed his cock. The cool air hitting his end, damp with pre-come, sending shivers down his spine. Heikki hadn’t been sure if Jérôme was just teasing by his words earlier, but he went almost boneless as Jérôme’s tongue left it’s course on the small of his back and began to swipe down the cleft of his arse. As Jérôme’s fingers gripped his cheeks and slowly, painfully slowly, pulled them apart the thought of being so exposed to another man made Heikki panic a little as this wasn’t something anyone had done to, or for, him before and he went to move, but two words for Jérôme calmed him straight back down…..

”Trust me”

Jérôme’s voice was different from normal. It was deeper, huskier and for the first time in his life Heikki felt truly desired. Jérôme wasn’t doing this just for Heikki and neither was he doing it just for himself. He wanted Heikki and he wanted to share this with Heikki and Heikki could hear that in his voice. Resting his head on his arms he wriggled backwards, just a few millimetres but enough to let the other man know that it was ok. That he wanted this. That he wanted him.

The noise that Heikki made when Jérôme flicked his tongue across his tight hole for the first time went straight to Jérôme’s cock. It was wanton and needy, yet so very Heikki all at the same time. He could feel the other man tremble as he used his tongue to tease and torment him. The first time he rounded his tongue and lightly jabbed, pushing inside slightly, the growl from Heikki’s throat was beautiful. As he slowly tongue-fucked him, opening him up for what was to come, it was just as well Heikki had braced against the wall because he was coming apart bit by bit.

Heikki was generally regarded as a quiet man, but the noises were falling out of him now. The needy whine as Jérôme’s tongue stopped lapping at him, the wanton moan as a cold, slicked finger pushed into him, the groan of the burn as one finger became two and two became three and then the pleas as the fingers hit, and stroked, his glorious sweet spot. Earlier in his whispering torment Jérôme had told Heikki he’d make him beg and he was begging. Jérôme had thought that it would be thanks to working with Kimi that would mean he’d understand the Finnish word for please, but he was quickly finding out that needy begging didn’t have a language - it had a tone and Heikki’s tone was begging.

Heikki could feel Jérôme’s breath on his neck again and tilted his head back obscenely far to draw the other man into a kiss. Despite being stretched by fingers he still groaned loudly as he was stretched more by the slow push of Jérôme’s cock, the sound swallowed up by the kiss. Slowly he was stretched fuller as Jérôme used all of his self-control to edge into him carefully. Heikki shivered at the look in the other man’s eyes - knowing that he desperately wanted to just lose control and fuck him hard, and knowing that he could, but trusting that he wouldn’t, trusting that he’d wait until Heikki was ready. Trusting that he wouldn’t hurt him. Trusting him with everything.

Jérôme almost exploded himself when he felt the tender skin around his pelvis come into contact with Heikki’s arse cheeks. Stilling for a few moments to let Heikki adjust then he began a slow rhythm, taking care to hit Heikki’s sweet spot as often as he could until the other man was a shivering, wriggling mess that was being held up more by Jérôme’s arm around his waist than his own arms.

Eventually Jérôme used one arm on the wall to brace them both and he picked up his pace until he was relentless pounding into the other man. With every thrust he was making Heikki howl and the clenching around his cock was like a vice. When he felt himself close to the edge he let his arm drop slightly and wrapped his hand around Heikki’s cock. With a howl that would probably have woken the entire hotel Heikki exploded, grateful when Jérôme quickly gripped him around the waist as he went entirely boneless. His mewling as Jérôme pounded him hard for another minute combined with the ever tightening grip of his muscles was enough to send Jérôme over the edge, leaving him barely able to hold them both up.

 

Once his legs were slightly steady Jérôme half helped, half carried Heikki to the bed. Neither were bothered about the fact that they were a spent, sticky, sweaty mess. They curled up together and after one more kiss… a soft, gentle, caressing kiss they were both soon drifting off to sleep. Heikki ached all over, he ached like his body had been used and tortured, but this time it felt good. Thanks to Jérôme’s insatiability by the time they showered and checked out in the morning Heikki was a bite covered, sore mess, but unlike previous morning-afters the Finn had a smile on his face and he had the sparkle back in his eyes.


End file.
